Y&T: Summa Magna
by The Valedictorian
Summary: ***5/24/13 Update!*** I was going to cancel this story, but now it's being heavily revamped. Stay tuned!
1. Intro

Hello, everybody and welcome to the introduction of

**"Y&T: Summa-Magna"**

This really isn't a story, it's a series.

This story is of two people trying to battle the obstacles that life throws at them.

It may be emotional, it may be physical, who knows.

**All I can tell you is when you have a dream, chase it. **

**When you really want something, pursue it. **

**No excuses, no giving up. **

**Life is what you make it, give it your all, no matter what.**

I present to you the** first episode,**

**_Their Past_**


	2. E1: Their Past

**_E1: Their Past _**

* * *

***Flash back 5 months ago to her past***

* * *

_Here I am..._

_My name is announced._

_Lights flash every time I step, hands create fierce sounds while I walk to the podium._

_I'm shaking._

_The spotlight burns my face, these peoples eyes devour every move I make._

_These people are here for me._

_Will their appreciation last when I'm finished? Or is it ephemeral?_

_No time to think, I'm here now._

**"Hello, parents and supporters. I'm Talim Baguia and welcome to the Castle Heights High School Graduation of the class of 2012."**

_A drop of sweat hits the ground fiercely. An ascending clap starts roaring through my ears. _

_This is it, these words I'm about to say may mean something one day... maybe._

_The roaring halts, my turn._

**"Today, ****my classmates and I are here for this once in a lifetime celebration. **

**Look before you, students who have worked hard to be here today are moving on into a new, profound life. **

**The ones who have failed could not be here with us today, we wish them the best of luck.**

**As I speak, close your eyes and think of the future, where are you? Now, stop! No more thinking.**

**I'm sure all of you saw yourself somewhere, your mind should have been blank.**

**After this day, you will work for your future, be prepared for the obstacles that may try to harm you.**

**And with this, I would love to thank all of you again for attending this ceremony.**

**Live life and never give up.**

**I'm Talim Baguia**

**Thank you."**

_The crowd lifts to a stand and claps to my exit off of the stage until I reach a seat labeled as "Salutatorian". This seat will never be my title again._

_Ever._

* * *

***Flashback 5 months ago to his past***

* * *

This piece of paper this young man holds is not very important to him.

Others consider this piece of paper to be one that determines a piece of their life.

**"Seriously again? I swear I worked countless hours to make Ds in these classes."**

The second piece of paper he grabbed was the one that he took seriously.

**"A note from the "Head", damn."**

He trekked to the inside of a castle like building.

A woman at the concierge's desk pointed to two big, brown doors.

Yun-Seong sighs and knocks slowly.

**"Come in." The dull voice was very low.**

**"Sit down."**

The suspense was too intense for Yun-Seong, what was going to happen?

**"Yun-Seong, you are without a doubt, the biggest slacker at Element. ****You can care less about grades and creating a future for yourself."**

Yun-Seong raised his index finger.

**"Now, before you go on, Mr. Adams, I'd like to say that I didn't abuse the lunch card-"**

The "Head" couldn't believe his ears.

**"SHUT-UP AND LISTEN!"**

He gave Yun-Seong an even angrier tone than his previous one.

**"I'm not wasting my time with you, get your grades up or you're expelled from Element!**

**Now, scram!"**

Yun-Seong raises up from his seat.

**"Gotcha."**

Yun-Seong gives him a big cocky smile and heads for the doors.

He leaves the Head's office, not giving a damn about his warning.

**"Hmmm... I wonder who's throwin' a party tonight."**


	3. Interlude: Explanations

**Y & T: The Series**

**Story**

I've been planning a re-written version of

**Y & T's Unpredicting Love Wager (If you haven't read it, GO READ IT NOW!),**

but instead, I got an idea of this new story.

It will have most things from Y&TULW, but won't exactly follow it.

So if you notice similarities between stories, it's intentional.

The first couple of chapters in this story will be a little slow and tight so explaining can be done.

Then the story gets faster. Here are some explanations you'll need to know.

* * *

**Characters**

**Girls**

**Talim "Tal" Baguia (Buh-guy-uh) :** Talim, is a 18 year old Salutatorian out of high school. Her entire life, she has worked to become a Valedictorian, but slipped and was surpassed to that title. A university by the name of Element G&G University has accepted her. Her older by one year friends, Xianghua and Cassandra, attend this University as well. Despite her being a Salutatorian, The heads of the university want her to skip freshman year to compete with the Sophomores, they feel she is smart enough. Talim will strive to become the Summa Cum Laude of the Sophomore Class. Her friends are concerned with her not having any fun in college, can she still concentrate while trying to fulfill her goal.

**Chai "X" Xianghua (Shaun-gwah) : **

Is the 1st of Talim's best friends. X is a fun and outgoing girl. She loves telling jokes and not being serious at times. Although she is smart, she refuses to show her intelligence through academics. If it's not make-up or boys, it ain't shit. She is a Sophomore at Element. Her along with Talim and Sandra will be getting into some situations.

**Cassandra "Sandra" Alexandra (Alexander): **

The 2nd of Talim's best friends. Cassandra is a smart, but high tempered girl. She plays sports with the boys and is seen as the "tougher" girl in the trio. She considers herself smart, but doesn't have a passion to become the Summa Cum Laude like Talim does. Like Talim and X, she will be a Sophomore as well.

**Guys**

**Hong Yun-Seong (Yun-Sung): **

Every woman wants a man that's built, confident, and skilled. Well, ladies, I introduce to you the one and only, Yun-Seong! Wait-oh crap, I forgot to mention that Yun-Seong is cocky, lazy, and irresponsible. His grades are pathetic like his low paying job. He thinks he can get by with no problem, that is until he gets a notice that he might flunk out of Element. He thinks he can change his life, maybe he can become the Summa Cum Laude of the Sophomore class! Wh-What? No, I think this may be a little to extreme for him, but we'll see.

**Kilik** **Baojia (Bo-ji-uh): **

The 1st of Yun-Seong's friends. He is a Sophomore at Element. These two have been friends since they were born, their fathers fought in the military together. After their fathers' retirement, they would settle down in Sunoon, "the city of the sky". Kilik is more of an honest type of guy, he helps people and doesn't wait for an award. As laid back as he may seem, he can get fun and party, get into shenanigans and do fun things as well. He is no goodie to shoes like Talim.

**Maxi Leiki (Lay-key): **

Maxi is the 2nd of Yun-Seong's friends. He is the arrogant one who can't get enough of his Elvis Presley styled hair and overall, himself. He's the oldest out of the trio, even though he is a Sophomore, he feels he's the smartest and most mature due to age. Maxi likes to party and do wild things such as humping on any girl that isn't in the bedroom already. Yep, Yun-Seong and Kilik deal with him everyday.

**Rock "The Head" Adams: **

A former world champion wrestler. Due to a leg injury years ago, he retired and began working as an official at Element. On his off time, he teaches the mighty art of wrestling to the kids at a dojo on campus. If he's not handing out fines for books, he's putting some one in an arm bar.

Don't worry about him though, he won't be in the story too much, but he plays an important role in the series.

There will be other characters that come in and out of the story, some that are a little important, some that aren't.

* * *

**Terms**

**Y&T:**

It means Yun-Seong and Talim. They are my favorite couple, this series is based around them.

**Element G&G University: **

_Element G&G University _is a pretty impressive University, home of the natural elements, Water, Fire, Wind, and Land. It lies in the heart of Sunoon, a "city of the sky". It rivals Universities such as _Aura University _and _Royal F University_. It was name Element because the founders of it felt that the world is held by elements, the university represents that. The 1st G stands for "Galaxy". The founder also believed everyone should aim for the stars and also since stars are natural elements. The 2nd G stands for "Grim". He believed if you chose failure as option, then so be it, it is only your fault.

In this university, each grade has a Summa/Magna Cum Laude for each grade opposed to the traditional way with a Summa/Magna Cum Laude for the senior grade only.

**Magna Cum Laude:**

"With great distinction". It's like being a Salutatorian in high school, but in college. Talim hates the "Salutatorian" and never wants to be called a "Magna Cum Laude".

**Summa Cum Laude:**

"With highest distinction". It's like being a Valedictorian in high school, but in college.

* * *

**Hope that cleared some things up. If your confused about something, put it in the reviews and I'll get back to you.**


	4. E2: Their Present

**E2: Their Present**

***Set 5 months later from the last chapter to today, their present.**

* * *

You know, X and Cassandra always ask why I call my high school graduation day "Failure day".

Why is she so obsessed with this?

You may ask.

Well, here's my story.

My entire life I've always pushed myself into being the best. I wasn't the best at much of anything except for one thing, academics. In middle school I made a promise that I'd work to be the Valedictorian in High school no matter what.

This is the part I hate repeating.

On the last day of my senior year, I missed one question on a final exam and was surpassed to the title of "Valedictorian" by another intelligent student.

It still sickens me to this day, just as much when I found out I was the Salutatorian.

Disgusting...

I won't fail anymore. I will become the Summa Cum Laude of the sophomore class of Element G & G University, not the Magna.

* * *

**December-Wedsday-At a restuarant**

**"Wo Walum, whatcha woin' wowight?" **A slightly tan girl with Short cut brown hair was talking while trying to chew her burger.

**"Wh-what? I don't know what you're saying and don't chew with your mouth open, Xianghua."  
**  
Talim was pretty well mannered, she thought if she was aiming to be the best, she had to act the like the best.

The girl swallowed her food and attempted to repeat her question.

**"I said what are you doin' tonight? And just because the Head let you skip to your Sophomore year, doesn't mean you can boss me around!"  
**  
***Sigh* "Answering your question, I have to study for three quizzes on Monday."**

Xianghua breathed heavily.

**"Oh my God, seriously? You've been obsessed with getting perfect grades. You never have time for me and Sandra anymore."  
**  
Talim looked out of the restaurant's window.

**"This is important to me, I can't slack now."** She rubbed her face in frustration. **"I made a promise to myself, I want to have fun and try new things, but..."**

**"... but, wwwwhat?" **Xianghua raised her slim, brown eyebrow in curiosity.

**"If I fail... I won't have anything left..." **Talim bowed her head then returned her attention back to Xianghua.

**"Hmmm... how about this. I will make sure you have fun and keep track of your academics."**

**"No! You said the same thing about my perio-"**

**"Ew, Talim! I'm eating for God sakes!"**

Talim was embarrassed, hoping the guys at the next table didn't hear.

**"Look there's a party on Friday and I would love for you to come with me and Sandra."**

**"What about me?"**

A curvy, blonde girl, about 5'6 sat next to Talim. Her hair rested on her shoulders and shined whenever the light hit it.

**"Sandra, convince Talim that she should go to Maxi's party on Friday."  
**  
Sandra snatched some of Talim's fries and began munching like a mad woman.  
**  
"Oh yeah, you should. Hell, you might even get laid."**

**"What?" **Talim was offended by such a proposition.

**"Talim, let's just be serious here." **Sandra dipped a handful of fries in some ketchup. **"You need it bad."  
**  
**"Need what?"**

**"It."**

**"What's "it" exactly?"**

**"Oh Lord, you know what the hell I mean. Get it hit, beat up. You need some balls, dick, nut-"**

**"LA-LA-LA! That's not pure and I don't like it LA-LA-LA!"**

Talim was screaming with her hands on her ears.

**"Oh quit!" **Xianghua grabbed Talim's hands.** "Sandra's right, you need to have fun, you need a boyfriend pretty damn bad."  
**  
**"Ma'am!" **A big brawny woman of 6'3 arrived at the table and towered over Talim. **"The staff and customers would love for you to cooperate! No more talks about periods or-or balls! Got it?"  
**  
Talim couldn't stop staring at the hairy mole on the woman's face.

***Gulp*** **"Yes, ma'am, sorry, ma'am." **She whispered to the girls. **"Let's go." **

The trio leaves and squeezes into Sandra's '87 Camaro and travels back to Talim and X's dorm at the university.

They walk into the dorm plowing onto the dusty old couch while Sandra went to uh ***ahem*** relieve herself.

**"Hey!"  
**  
What?

**"Why would you tell them that I'm going to poop?" **

Because the story wouldn't be interesting.

**"You're sick, Val."  
**  
Whatever, back to Xianghua.

**"So... Are you gonna go?"  
**X was becoming impatient with Talim.

**"NO! I don't know anybody, it would just be embarrassing. Who would I talk to? What would I do? I don't drink or smoke and I'm not looking forward to getting it "beat up" either."  
**  
She took a deep breath and folded her arms, smashing her back into the couch's cushions.

**"It doesn't matter! We will introduce you to some guys and teach you how to party!"**

***Sigh*** **"Ok, fine." **She felt that she could handle one night of fun, but was it really her handling one night or her fear of slipping up on her goal?

**"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"  
**Xianghua bear hugged Talim. **"I'm so excited! We're gonna hook you up, girl."**  
**  
"Wai-what?"**

***Flushing noise in the background***

Sandra closes the bathroom door.

**"Oh Gods, I gotta quit eating so much."**

Did you have fun?

**"Shut-up, Val."**

**"He can talk to us?"** X asked.  
**  
"He's not suppose too, he's a douche."**

Hey!

**"Shut-up."**

No! You shut-up! Anyway, Sandra sat next to Xianghua.

**"Ew, guns hot, no!" **Xianghua was trying her best to scoot away from the now relieved girl.

**"Oh shut-up and did I hear that you agreed on getting wild at Maxi's party, little Tali?"**

**"Wild? No, no, no, I'm just going for a while, I will sit there and do nothing."**

**"Weak..." **

**"Whatever. I'm going to go study then go to bed."**

**"Have fun with le vibrator! Hahaha."**

Sandra's funny remark earned an evil glare from Talim, but a high five and a hysterical laugh from X.  
**  
"That's not funny!" *Slam!*** goes her room door.

**"We have to work on that girl, X. We have a couple of days to get her ready for Maxi's party."  
**  
**"Yeah, that's it! We're going to fix Talim's socially disturbed college life! God, knows she needs it. The social life I mean, not what you were talkin' about earlier."**

**"Yeah, uh-huh good plan."**

***Yawn*** Sandra stretched her limbs all over X and the couch to a peaceful night's slumber.

**"Yeah, heh, plan..." **

X sighed deeply at the thought of never seeing her friend after college is over.

Talim had her ear on the door during the girls' conversation. Was she that boring that people had to fix up her fun life? She couldn't help, but to snuggle under blanket for a long night's rest.

If you were close enough to Talim's door, you could her sniffling...

* * *

**"Jesus, all Ds, Yun-Seong?"**

Kilik was the first of Yun-Seong's best friends. His posture was pretty athletic, he trained at the dojo with Yun-Seong and was pretty skilled with the staff. His eyes and hair were of a rich coffee brown, short and cut.

Yun raised his index finger.

**"Before you go on, there is an A+ i****n women studies."**

Kilik stopped and stared at him.

**"I'm surprised he didn't put your dumb ass into a choke hold or something."  
**  
The two were walking down the street to a smoothie shop they were employed at.

**"Whatever, Head always warns me of this and never does shit about it." **

He snatched the grade report away from the Kilik and put into his back pocket.

**"Only because you're his favorite student at the dojo."**

The two enter the shop and put on their black aprons with a swirled smoothie logo on it.

He grabbed his grade report out of his pocket, crumbled it, and threw it into a trash can.

**"Even if I wasn't-"**

**"Hey, gay boys."**

Yun was interrupted by a voice that came from behind them. Whoever it was, did a horrible Mrs. J impression.

He began to switch his hips aggressively and flaunt his hands around.

**"Hey, Elvis." Yun started messing with the impersonator's hair.**

**"Stop, bitch. Anyway, you two are coming to my party right?" **

Pushing Yun off of him and restyling his now unbalanced do.

**"Yeah, and you better have some actual liquor there 'n' not no bullshit lemonade like last time."**

**"Please, don't be mad cuz your "fuck buddy" puked all over your lap the last time."**

**"That shit's not funny."**

Yun started for the front counter to help the next customer.

**"How can I help ya, ma'am?"**

**"And just think about it, Yun you may meet a girl that actually likes you for your brain HAHAHA!"**

**"Very funny, Maxi."**

Kilik was chuckling in the background.

**-Closing Time-**

Yun ripped his apron off and threw it to the ground.

**"Oh thank ya Jezus! I'm done for the day!" **He was on his knees praying to the Lord.

**"Yun." **Maxi threw his smoothie stained apron on the red head's... head. **"You're too dramatic, all we do is blend smoothies and count cash. Well, I count the cash, I'm not sure if you can count to potato."**

**"I'm not stupid, you asshole."**

Maxi grabs up the crumbled piece of paper Yun threw away from his back pocket.

**"Your grade report says differently."**

**"Give me that!"**

He snatched the report and mushed it into his back pocket.

**"That's enough about my damn grades, worry about your own."**

**"Now, now Yun, settle down. I bet you couldn't even make better grades within the first month."**

**"I'm not betting on shit, let's get out of here.**

The three leave the smoothie shop and begin walking to Kilik and Yun's dorm.

They enter.

**"I'm going to bed, later." **Yun began walking to his room.

**"Make sure you do your homework, boo." **Maxi began laughing while Kilik shook his head.

**"Fuck, you!"  
**  
***Slam!*** goes his room door.

**"You're being a little too much of a douche, Maxi."**

**"Ah don't worry about it, Kilik.** **I'm going to make a bet** **with this fool for easy cash."  
**  
Kilik began walking to his room.

**"My friends are idiots."** He closed the door behind him.  
**  
"Love you too, bro."  
**  
Yun was in his room, disappointed with himself.

**"Maybe, Kilik is right. Head probably won't expel me just because I'm one of his best students."  
**  
He pulled his grade report out of his back pocket.

**"This isn't me, I know I can do %100 percent better than this.** **What if I can! Wait-no... A Summa Cum Laude? Me? Yeah right. I-I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try. Hmmm... Maybe not. I never got good grades and I never will."**

If you think Yun-Seong is going to change his ways

Text "A"

If not

Text "B"

To 77f-ake-numb

**...**

if you texted "B", you're an asshole, but correct.

He threw the paper onto the ground and crunched his body under the covers.

He didn't believe in himself.

If you were close enough to Yun's door, you could hear his flatulence.

* * *

**Like usual, the story will start off slow to introduce everything.**

**Keep reading and tell me how you like so far!**


End file.
